This invention relates to digital electronic watches, and more particularly to digital electronic watches having liquid crystal display elements and the capability of displaying second, minute, hour, morning and afternoon indications, date and day of the week.
In the art, light emission diode elements have been employed as the display elements for digital electronic watches. One drawback of such use of light emission diode elements is that only the hour and minute can be displayed since a great amount of electric power is required to operate the light emission diodes and only a small-size power source can be included in the limited space of a compact, modern electronic watch. Further, such prior art watches are adapted to display time only upon demand of the user, as when the user presses a suitable actuation button, in order to limit power consumption.
Where it has been proposed to provide digital electronic watches incorporating liquid crystal elements, such watches have been limited to the display of hour and minute due to the poor voltage response characteristics of such elements. This has made it difficult to provide digital electronic watches incorporating displays of the second and calendar information.